


does this text seem funny to you?

by parkrstark



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Happy Hogan, Sexual Assault, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Happy was used to being Tony Stark's bodyguard, so when it's time to start protecting Peter Parker in public, he doesn't think he'll have to stop too many crazies from hurting him. He's just a kid, after all. Who would hurt him?As it turned out, not everyone found the kid as endearing as he did.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones (mentioned)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946683
Comments: 24
Kudos: 416





	does this text seem funny to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I still posting Whumptober fics in January? Yeah.....there will be more to come later I'm sure. 
> 
> Written for day 22 of Whumptober: drugged as well as bad things happen bingo: non consensual touching

“This is ridiculous.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Says the one that goes out every night in a onesie to fight New York's worst." Happy raised an eyebrow. 

Peter rolled his eyes because he didn't grow out of being a stubborn little shit from the years that Happy knew him. In fact, he only grew more stubborn with age. 

"Sweetheart, I don't see anything wrong with this," May said, carefully. She didn't want to poke the bear. 

"I don't need a babysitter! It's just a science expo, and if there is trouble, I'm literally Spider-Man." 

"You're literally Peter. Not Spidey," Happy corrected. "I always went out with Tony, even after he was Iron Man. You can never have too many people watching your back." 

"Is Mr. Stark the one that put you up to this?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow. 

The kid was 21-years-old, and he still called Tony  _ Mr. Stark.  _ It was endearing, though he'd never admit that to anyone. Not even May. 

"I put myself up to this because I care for you," Happy argued. "It's your first time out without Tony and on your own. That's a big thing." 

"It's no big deal. I'm just making a speech." 

"No big deal?" May parroted. "You're going to speaking in front of almost a hundred other science people. From all over the world. They came to hear  _ you!"  _

"Science people?" 

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean." May swatted him with the dish towel in her hand. "Happy is going." 

"See? She's the queen, so I must follow her orders." Happy shrugged his shoulders. 

"Aw, babe, I'm glad you finally admit it." May came over and kissed Happy's lips softly. God, he never got tired of that. Another thing he never tired of was the gag Peter always followed them with. 

The kid had a way of making just about anything endearing. 

But again, Happy would never admit to any of this. Not even under oath or tied to a torture chair. That secret was dying with him. 

"I'm leaving! Blech!" He yelled, walking out of the kitchen with his eyes closed. 

"I'll pick you up at 6!" Happy yelled to him just before he heard the apartment door shut. 

Once he was gone, May sighed as she took a seat on Happy's lap. "You don't think anything will happen to need a bodyguard on Friday, right?" 

Happy shook his head immediately. "Definitely not. The only action I ever saw at these galas was Tony finding that night's escapade and trying to get her to follow him up." 

May didn't need to know all of the times he caught someone that hated Tony with a plan to hurt or even kill him. 

Besides, Peter didn't have Tony Stark's enemies. Happy didn't expect any trouble tonight. Not this early in his career. 

"Something tells me you won't have to watch that tonight," May laughed, leaning her head on his. 

Happy wrapped his arms around her, wondering for the millionth time how he got lucky enough for her to love him. "Thank God. Tony has always been Tony, so seeing him in certain  _ positions  _ has always been normal. But Peter will always be that 15-year-old kid in my head, and I couldn't handle something like that." 

"He's so gone on Michelle, maybe if he gains the courage soon, they'll be dating. Last I spoke to her, she was getting ready to ask him." 

"Yeah, that'll probably be best." 

"She's waiting for Peter to finish finals so she doesn't short out his brain right before big tests." 

"That's nice of her." Happy pressed a kiss to May's temple. "Speaking of shorting out brains...I know a real easy way you can get to mine." 

May jumped off his lap with a laugh, such a beautiful laugh. "Pepper is coming over in an hour for wine night. I'm not starting now with you, babe." 

"Give me one text to Tony, and I'll have a great distraction. She won't bother us until we're ready." Happy was only half joking. 

May tapped his nose. "Later." 

"Alright, dear." Happy knew his puppy eyes wouldn't work. Not when she was immune to even Peter's. Not even Happy was immune. 

  
  


Well, he was immune sometimes. 

When Peter brought it up again at their family dinner night, Happy was still firm in his answer. 

"Pete, you know not to bring this up now. No work talk at the table," Happy warned. At least it wasn't superhero stuff, but still. This wasn't the time.

"Is the kid still going on this?" Tony asked from the head of the table. 

"I'm not a kid," Peter argued. "I'm 21. Legally an adult. Legally old enough to drink." 

"All in favor of still considering Peter a kid?" Tony raised his hand along with Happy, Pepper, May, and even Morgan. She was probably just raising her hand because she saw everyone else do it.

"M, you're supposed to be on  _ my  _ side, not the adults'," Peter argued, pouting at the five-year-old. 

She giggled in response. 

"Happy's going with you and that's the end of the conversation, Pete," Tony said. "He still joins me with mine. And especially since I can't join you, I want him there." 

"You realize that if something went wrong, you know who could handle it quicker than Happy, right?" 

Peter's never been a rude kid. Even after he found out Happy was dating his aunt, he didn't give Happy a hard time. In fact, after a healthy amount of teasing, he welcomed him with open arms. 

Which was why this comment stung a little bit even if Happy knew he didn't mean it. 

"You don't know that. You'd be a fool to assume your friend could always help you. You'd have to be stupid to deny backup. And last time I checked, you're neither of those." Tony never took nonsense from Peter. Sometimes it made them butt heads, but Happy thought that was because they were so much alike. 

"Fine. Okay. Happy can come with me, but I don't  _ need  _ a bodyguard. Let that be known!" 

"Baby," May said, reaching over to squeeze his hand, "who are you trying to prove yourself to? We're your family and we know you can handle yourself out there. It's just a precaution." 

"I always thought it was pretty badass to have my own bodyguard at these things. Like, yes sir, please attempt to throw your fake blood at me so I can watch my ex-boxer bodyguard beat the schnitzel out of you." Tony was good at censoring himself in front of his daughter. Most times. 

"But you weren't strong enough to fight people," Peter argued before even thinking his words over. 

"Watch the attitude, young man," Happy said. He might not have been biologically related to Peter, but he was still his guardian now. 

Peter deflated as he realized how his words sounded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn't mean it like that." 

"It's alright, Pete." Tony gave him a sympathetic look. "I know you want to go in there and make a name for yourself without being linked to Stark Industries--." 

"Mr. Stark--." 

"No, it's alright. I get it. You want to have your own name out there. And you will. Just please let Happy follow. He doesn't make much noise or require too much attention. He's like a cat." Tony smirked over at him. 

"People won't even know I'm there for you, kid. Promise." 

* * *

As it turned out, it was impossible to keep that promise. 

He intended on keeping his distance from Peter, and only intervening if he saw something really suspicious, but it was different than all of the times he had been Tony’s bodyguard. 

When he started protecting Tony, Tony was an adult. He was loud and flashy, and he egged on his haters. He genuinely found it amusing, even though it made Happy's job harder. 

Tony didn't deserve the attacks that Happy had to stop, but it wasn't surprising that he attracted them. 

Peter was completely different. He had been to galas like this before with Tony. He was just as timid as he was the first time, and did nothing but try and please everyone he spoke to. 

Even if they didn't like his ideas for his plans and vocally told him so, Peter was polite and held his ground. 

It was terrifying, thinking of everything he had to protect Peter from in this ballroom. He used to be able keep it professional, but not when Peter was up there. 

Peter was a kid, even at 21-years-old. He was that kid that Happy stayed with in Germany. He would always be that way in his eyes. 

Peter stood center stage as he spoke, "With The Uncle Ben Foundation, we'll be going around the globe using Stark & Parker Industries' technology to help the less fortunate and raise the quality of life wherever we can." 

Many cheered; Happy took note of those that did not.

Nobody was reaching for something inside their jacket, though, so Happy hoped that maybe he was just being paranoid.

He stood watch until Peter was done with his speech and answered all questions. Once again, he handled every single one with much more grace than his business partner usually did. 

When he walked off the stage, Happy was immediately flanking his side as others rushed forward with cameras and questions. 

Peter gave him a look, but Happy ignored it. His job wasn't to be liked by Peter, it was to keep him safe. But here and at home. 

Peter was too busy smiling and speaking to people waiting that he didn't notice the man along the wall that suddenly rushed towards Peter. 

Happy broke free from the small group and grabbed the guy's wrist as he reached into his jacket. When he pulled out his arm, he had a water bottle full of red liquid. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, pal?" Happy asked, shoving him towards the doorway out to the hallway. 

He struggled in Happy's hold and grunted. "Let me in there, man!" 

"Why? So you can throw this on Mr. Parker?" Happy grabbed the bottle from his hand and inspected what was inside. 

"He's actin' like he's such a fuckin' saint!" The man yelled, his voice thick with a New York accent. "But he's workin' with Stark! I don't trust him, and I don't trust his little prodigy! They have blood on their hands!" 

This wasn't the first time Happy dealt with protestors against both of them because of Tony. And it wouldn't be the last. 

"File a complaint with the company. Don't splash paint on a kid just starting out his career doing nothing but  _ good.  _ That's just fucked." 

The man was flustered as he shook his head. "No! He's hidin' somethin' with Stark! I don't trust 'em!" 

"Again, file a complaint. This is not the place. I don't know  _ how  _ you got into here, but don't expect to be allowed in another." He started dragging him towards the security stand. He had to make sure they were taking care of this creep before he went back into the ballroom. 

"Hey, this goon attempted to throw this shit on Mr. Parker. You know what to do." He nodded his head as they started to take him in immediately. Happy wasn't Head of Security for nothing.

"You can’t stop all of us all the time!" He yelled as the other security officers restrained him. "He'll be stopped!" 

Happy knew the man was most likely talking bullshit, but that didn't stop the pit of anxiety that settled in his stomach. He had to get back in and keep an eye on Peter. 

He tried to keep his cool, but hurried back in, and stopped at the doorway. His eyes scanned the room as he heart raced until he found Peter at the finger foods table with a drink in his hand as he spoke to a woman. 

She was one of the few wearing a small dress with her hair and make-up done perfectly. Peter was smiling as he spoke to her, and she reacted by leaning forward and swatting his arm. She was obviously flirting. 

Happy knew Peter could handle  _ that  _ so he glanced around the room for any signs of anyone else looking to start trouble. 

He'd much rather deal with the trouble makers than the cougar looking to land in Peter's bed that night. 

She must not have gotten the news that Peter was not Tony Stark-- well, the old Tony Stark. Pre-Pepper Tony Stark. Happy hadn’t seen him in a while, thankfully. 

And as much as Peter was alike Tony, he was also extremely different. His distate for bedroom escapades being a big difference. 

When finished a few surveys around the room, he glanced back over at Peter. If the woman was still bothering him, Happy would go in and save the poor kid. 

But when he saw Peter, he wasn't looking for an escape. In fact, he was leaning in close to her as she had an arm snaked around his waist. 

Happy froze.  _ Oh.  _ Maybe Peter was more like Tony than he thought. 

He cleared his throat and glanced away, giving them some privacy even though they were in the middle of a crowded room. Happy really didn't want to see his kid try to woo a woman, probably May's age, back to a hotel room. 

Something felt strange about the sight, but Happy chalked it up to just seeing  _ Peter  _ flirting with a woman. Again, Happy still saw the 15-year-old kid. 

He looked around some more, keeping his eyes peeled for trouble. A few moment later, a small group was forming in the corner of the room. Happy's suspicions grew.

He made his way over, trying to see what they were trying to hide in the center of their group. He was ready to see guns, knives, or bonbs-- even though none of them were allowed through security. He never could let his guard fown when it came to protecting his loved ones. 

He grabbed the shoulder of the man on the outside and pulled him away. He was surprised to see a young woman and a young man side by side shotgunning a beer. 

He blinked as the woman crushed the can in her hand silently and raised her fist in victory. The man didn't even have his half empty when he gave up, the beer spilling to the floor. 

"Seriously?" Happy asked. "You're shotgunning a beer?  _ Here?"  _

"We're just waiting for Pete to finish up with all these fuddy duddies." The girl said, that now looked familiar to Happy. He'd seen her around when Happy picked Peter up from campus. 

These were all kids that Peter went to school with, and he invited them to these events. 

"Y'know, I think Pete invited you to socialize with these  _ fuddy duddies."  _

The girl-- Gwen! Her name was Gwen, that's right.  _ Gwen  _ said, "Maybe, but this is more fun." 

Happy rolled his eyes. "Alright, have fun then." He turned around, ready to find Peter again, but he was nowhere. Happy's heart started racing. He turned back to the kids. "Where's the kid?" 

Gwen peered around the room, and at least she looked a little nervous too. "Uh…"

"Oh, he definitely booked a hotel room with that  _ hottie,"  _ one of the guys said, offering his hand up for a friend to high five. "Nice job, Parker." 

Happy furrowed his brow. That wasn't like Peter. Especially when he was so gone on Michelle--  _ for years.  _ They weren't official, but everyone saw how they danced around each other. 

"Did he really go up with her?" Gwen asked, sounding disappointed. 

"Gwen, you can't be mad at the man." 

_ Funny how Happy called Peter a kid, and other kids called him a man. _

"Uh, yes I can actually. When he's talking every day about how much he likes Michelle, and then he does  _ this?"  _ She didn't look mad. She looked...scared? 

"It's not like him," Happy said, voicing both of their worry. 

"It's not," she agreed. 

Happy bit his lip and pulled out his cell phone. He clicked on Spider-Brat in his contacts and called his phone. It went straight to voicemail after one ring. It wasn't dead then.

"No answer?" 

Happy shook his head and sent out a text o him:  **_where r u_ **

It was a moment later before he responded:  **_sock on door DND!!!_ **

Happy knew the sock on the door trick. He'd stood outside Tony's door  _ many  _ of times with a sock hanging from the doorknob. 

But this wasn't Tony. This wasn't normal. 

"Something's wrong," Happy said. That wasn't even how Peter typed. Where was the obnoxious usage of emojis?

"I'm gonna go get Peter. Stay here." 

"What?" One of the kids sounded outraged. "Don't cockblock our boy! He needs this, man. He needs the stick outta his ass." 

Happy wondered if half of these kids were really Peter's friends. They'd have that discussion another time on toxic relationships. 

"Go, save him," Gwen urged, and Happy smiled. He liked her. She was a good friend. Michelle, Ned, and Gwen...the only friends outside of superheros that Happy approved of for Peter. Though he'd never tell the kid that. 

Happy hurried back to the security group and said, "I need a name from tonight's guest list. Woman, probably 40 or 50. Gorgeous. Red dress. Redder lipstick." 

Of course, they knew exactly who he was talking about. 

"Kathy Greeds." 

Happy didn't stay to hear whatever else they wanted to say about her. He practically  _ ran  _ over to the front desk of the hotel they were in. He placed his security badge down and said, "Kathy Greeds. I need her room number. It's an emergency." 

The front desk clerk wasted only a moment of searching through the computer before giving him her number. Happy wasted another five convincing her to give him a keycard to the room. 

Whether this little encounter was consensual or not, and Happy was leaning more towards pnot, Happy was ending it. He wasn't about to let the kid lose his virginity to some woman just to lose it. 

He knew Peter. He knew this wasn't something he'd be into. Something was wrong. He took the elevator up to the 16th floor where her room was located and then ran through the hallway looking for her number. 

He hadn't run like this, feeling this worried, in years. This was not good for his heart. 

Sure enough, when he reached her door, there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob. He ignored it and swiped his keycard until the electronic lock flashed green. He pushed the door open and for a moment, froze. 

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to handle this? Just barge in? Scream out Peter's name?

His mind was made up when he heard rustling in the other room. There was a woman murmuring things that Happy couldn't understand, a crash, and then a loud smack. 

Whatever Peter was messed up in, it was not what he wanted. Happy knew the kid too well. 

Happy ran through the suite and shoved open the door that presumably led into the bedroom. He didn't need to be so forceful with an unlocked door, but he shoved it open anyway. 

The room was dark, but he saw the scene in front of him as clear as day. Peter was laying on the bed with the woman on top of him. She was fully dressed still--  _ thank God.  _ But Happy couldn't say the same about Peter. 

All thoughts of not putting his hands on women were out of his mind when he realized Peter was in danger. She turned back to look at him, but Peter didn't move. 

Rushing forward, he dragged the bitch off of Peter and dropped her to the floor.

Once she was on the ground, he pulled his gun from his holster and pointed it at her. "Don't move, bitch." 

"What  _ the hell _ are you doing? You can't just barge in and--." 

"When you're sexually assaulting someone I don't give a damn what the rules are." Happy glanced over at the bed and saw Peter still just laying there. His pants were pulled down around his thighs. Happy swallowed hard and looked back over at the woman. "Get out of this room right now." 

She started crawling out of the room and stopped by the couch. "You're in so much trouble when my lawyers get a hold of you." 

"Ditto," Happy said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs he kept when on duty. Not that he expected to arrest people, but sometimes it was necessary for restraining. Like right now. 

He chained her to the leg of the couch, leaving her to lay on the ground like an animal as they waited for backup. 

Pulling out his phone, he called down to the security team and let them know what was waiting for them. He gave them specific instructions not to come in the other room; he had it handled. 

Then he left her there and went back into the other room where Peter was waiting. He took in a deep breath before walking over to the bed. Peter was awake, but was just staring up at the ceiling. There was a trail of tears leaking from each of eyes, down his temples. 

Happy knew immediately what was wrong without even investigating. The kid was roofied. Happy had seen this before back in the '90s when someone had drugged Tony. 

Happy had saved him before he even got in the arms of whoever drugged him; he had noticed the signs of  _ something wrong  _ and brought him home. Then he sat next to his bed for a few hours until he could start moving again. 

This was so much worse. Happy had no idea how much the woman had done, but Peter had obviously been fighting her from the sight of the broken lamp on the floor. 

There was still a light on over the bed so Happy could see the smear of red lipstick all over his face and neck.

"Hey, Pete," Happy said carefully. "I'm here now. You're safe." 

Peter barely moved his head, letting out a strangled whimper. 

Happy kept his voice soft and gentle, something he very rarely did. "It's just me. I'm gonna fix you up, okay, kid?" He didn't wait for a response that couldn't come from Peter before he moved to his legs.

His boxers weren't completely straight on his hips, but at least they weren't off. Happy fixed them before pulling up his pants and fixing his belt. 

Peter made a sound of a choked sob, and Happy felt bad for the kid. He was conscious, just unable to use his body. He just had to lay there. 

Most likely, whether it was a blessing or a curse, he wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. 

Happy then moved to his face where Peter could see him. He lifted the sheet and started to rub the lipstick from his face.

Then he used a thumb to wipe the tears from his face. The tears continued to come. 

"I know. It's scary. But you're safe now." Happy sat down and took one of Peter's hands in his. "I don't want to move you from here while there are so many people around. I can call Tony though and he can come." 

Peter let out another half-grunt-half-cry. 

"Alright, no Tony. Just us." Happy knew he couldn't keep this from Tony or May, but for now, he didn't need to call anyone else in the room. Peter would want as few people as possible to see him like this. 

Happy could handle this. He was the kid's guardian. Technically, he really was  _ Uncle Happy  _ now. He could take care of his kid. 

Taking off his jacket, Happy laid it across the dresser and then sat on the ned next to Peter. He pulled the kid close in his arms, as if they were just cuddling. 

It felt strange at first because Happy didn't  _ do this  _ and Peter was just a dead weight instead of his usual clingy. 

Happy had seen May hold Peter before; he knew how to hold him. So he pulled him in closer and fixed his head so it was resting against his chest. Peter's arm twitched and managed to actually move slightly to hug Happy. 

"I've got you, kiddo," Happy whispered. "I'll keep you safe. Now and forever." 

Peter sniffled but didn't sound as afraid as he was. 

Happy pressed a kiss to his sweaty curls. He could be this soft because Peter wouldn't remember it. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Happy promised. "I'll stay here with you until you're ready to move again. I don't care if we lay here for hours." 

And they did. They laid there together for the night while Happy spoke softly and always made sure Peter knew he was safe and he was protected. 

Thankfully, he fell asleep not long into it, and Happy was able to send a message to the group chat with him, Pepper, Tony, and Happy. He didn't give them details, but he let them know that they'd be home the next morning. 

The next morning, Peter woke up groggier than usual. He was still tucked in Happy's arms. 

He blinked his eyes and looked up at Happy. He looked more confused than he did on the morning after his 21st birthday. 

"Hhg?" He groaned, not moving. 

Happy gave him a smile. "Morning, sleeping beauty." 

Peter blinked his eyes and attempted to move. Happy held his breath while he waited to see how much strength he'd have. He managed to sit up and push himself from Happy's arms. 

"Why're we cuddlin'?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake himself up. 

"I don't cuddle, Parker." 

Peter smiled, and it hurt because if he knew what had happened-- if he remembered...would he be smiling? 

"You feeling okay, kid?" He asked, sitting up too. 

"Uh...I think so? Just kinda...blah." He rubbed his head. "My head hurts, and I don't really remember... _ anything  _ from last night." 

Happy chewed his lower lip. "Nothing?" 

"Uh, well, I guess I remember the speech and then after this lady was bothering me. I think she worked for Hammer Industries or something." 

Happy didn't know anything about her or her motive, but hearing Peter talking about her made him see red. "Oh, really?" 

"Uh. Yeah. She kept asking a lot of questions as if I didn't know she was trying to get secrets outta me. Then--." Peter's face went pale. 

He knew. 

Peter's chest started heaving as he looked down at himself. His eyes widened as he ghosted his hands over his body. Then he looked up at Happy and the look on his face was almost as bad as the blank look on his face last night despite the pain in his eyes. 

"Happy--." 

Happy moved forward, trying to calm him just as he did yesterday. He grabbed his hand away from his belt. "You're okay, Peter. You're safe." 

"I-- I don't-- what--." He looked around the room frantically. His wide eyes settled on Happy once he was done. "What'd she do?" 

Happy answered him honestly, "I think she drugged you, kid. Probably a roofie from how you were last night and how you are now." 

Peter's lip wobbled and Happy knew he was trying so hard not to cry. Happy didn't blame him. God, he was just a kid.

"I found you when I noticed you went missing," Happy said immediately. "I came up here and she was…"

"She was  _ what?"  _ Peter sounded terrified. 

Happy didn't want to say it outloud, but he owed it to Peter. "She was straddling you on the bed. Your pants were around your thighs-- underwear still on." 

Peter covered his mouth and leaned forward. "Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Go ahead," Happy said, placing a hand on his back. "The room is still under her card." 

Peter sobbed, but unlike last night, this one was free to be as loud as he wanted. And it was loud. It was heartbreaking. "I can't-- I can't  _ remember!" _

"You don't need to. Nothing happened." Even if she had her hand anywhere under his clothes, there was no need to give the idea to Peter while he was panicking. "I had her taken away. We laid here all night and you fell asleep. I stayed awake and made sure no one came near you." 

Peter rubbed his face as he looked up. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Happy said immediately. "That's why I was holding you when you woke up. I felt so bad-- I just wanted you to feel safe." 

"I don't remember anything bad from last night," Peter admitted. "I remember you there. Always. Last night it annoyed me, but now...it makes me feel better. Knowing you were there." 

Happy gave him another smile. "That's what I'm here for, kid. Sorry I let it get as far as it did in the first place." 

"Not your fault. Thank you for coming to save me." 

"You're welcome, Pete." Happy patted him on the shoulder and then he looked at the face the kid-- his kid-- was giving him. "Oh, alright. Come on in, kid." 

He spread his arms open and Peter collapsed in his arms. He cried some more, though Happy thought these cries were a mix of good and bad. They were expected from what happened last night. They were necessary. 

Happy held him tighter, thinking about how he could get used to Peter hugs. He kissed his head again, this time so he would remember it. "I've got you, kiddie. You're safe. It's okay." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Happy and Peter. I hope him and May work out-- they're so adorable. I approve.


End file.
